


Quisiera saber

by naol



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naol/pseuds/naol
Summary: I was inspired by a song in spanish,  each page is from a part of the song.I will put in the notes the verses of the song
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	1. what you see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zillabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a song in spanish, each page is from a part of the song.
> 
> I will put in the notes the verses of the song

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera saber que sería ser tú,  
> saber lo que ves cuando me miras.  
> Si pudiera actuar mi modo hacia ti  
> y cambiar la expresión que expulsas.
> 
> My translation of the song is not very good, but I hope it is understandable 
> 
> Jason's POV  
> I'd wish to know what it woul be like to be you  
> and know what you see when you look at me.  
> If I could act once on (like) you  
> and change the expression you make


	2. Why I become your hell

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque estes aquí no te dejas ver  
> no sabes que me he quedado solo  
> debes regresar, vamos caer   
> no hay tiempo aumenta la velocidad   
> Quisiera saber si eres tú,  
> saber si te das cuenta, existo todavía...  
> Quisiera saber que sería ser tú  
> y por qué me volví tu infierno 
> 
> Jason's POV  
> I'd wish know if it's you,  
> and know if you realize. Do I still exist?
> 
> Dick's POV  
> I'd wish to know what it would be like to be you.  
> and why I became your hell


	3. If I could make you come back

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si pudiera hacerte volver,  
>  no siempre es imposible.
> 
> Dick's POV  
> If I could make you come back   
> it's not always impossible


End file.
